


Cream Coloured Lace

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Boys In Love, Dry Humping, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: After a routine outing, Sam brings home something special.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Cream Coloured Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience, and I am so sorry it's taken me so long ! 💕
> 
> Also, in celebration of the new game that was announced the other day, I thought it'd be fitting to post something! 💕 
> 
> The beginning of this work was a draft for my previous one, but I decided to go along with what had already been written. So, if you see any common similiarities, that is why! 💕
> 
> I hope you all enjoy anyhow, and thank you once again for staying tuned! 💕💕

Waiting up for Sam was kind of boring.

Actually, that was an understatement, it was _extremely_ boring.

Max dangles his legs off of the edge of the worn couch, flicking through the poorly connected cable, fuzzy on the old television. 

He sighs, only halfway watching the program he finally settles on. It's some old sitcom, something he feels that he's simultaneously seen before, but never actually watched. He can't really concentrate on the mindless media, not when Sam's been gone for as long as he has.

The lagomorph glances once more to the door. Still no sign of Sam, and it had to have been hours by now!

His partner had gone to another drab meeting with the commissioner, something about some legal mumbo-jumbo that Max never had the stomach for. He hated that kind of crap, and didn't protest when Sam had suggested he just stay back at the office while he 'took care' of it. 

So here he is now, lounging on the rickety old couch and watching some mindless program. He's never felt more bored in his life; it just ain't the same without Sam there to make fun of the crappy show along with him. It's only been a couple of hours, but without Sam there to entertain him, it feels like a goddamn _eternity_.

What the hell's taking him so long?

Who is he to leave him all alone for hours on end? Waiting anxiously for him to get back, having no frickin' clue if he's even alive or not. 

Sam could've died, it's totally feasible in a town like this one. He could be lying cold and dead on the street and Max would have no damn idea, all because he left him utterly and cruelly alone.

Sure, he agreed to it, but Sam never said he'd be gone for _this_ long.

The TV drones on in the background, pulling his attention away the least bit, just enough that the image of Sam lying dead somewhere is forgotten. Max is just about near drifting off when the door finally swings open. 

He perks up, jumping to his feet ontop of the couch and jumping into his partner's arms with newfound vigor. "Sam!"

Despite being caught off-guard, Sam still manages to catch him, though he drops the small plastic bag held in his hands onto the ground below. "I missed ya so much, it was so boring here without you!"

Sam laughs as Max holds on tight with his arms around his neck, patting him on the back. "That's real sweet, pal, but I wasn't gone for _that_ long." 

He sets Max down, ruffling the fluffy fur ontop of his head. The lagomorph bends down to pick up the bag. Eyeing it, he can't quite think of anything at all Sam had planned to pick up on today's outing. Maybe a package? But if that's the case, what the hell did he order? 

"Whatcha got there, Sam?" He asks, holding the plastic away from his face to narrow his eyes at it, like he'll be able to peer right through the opaque, black sack.

All of a sudden, the guy's looking awfully nervous. Almost suspiciously so. "I uh," He stammers, voice going quiet. "I got ya somethin' while I was out." 

Max takes the bag with a grin. "Awhh, Sammy, ya shouldn't have!" He hops onto Sam's desk so he can level with him, holding him steady by the shoulders and leaning forward to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

His partner chuckles at the affection, relaxing a bit more with a small smile as he wipes at the spot. "Chucklehead..." He murmers, half-heartedly pushing him and his notrouously gross affection away. "It's kinda silly I just uh, thought it was interestin'. Real neat contraption."

The lagomorph only grows more curious, and finally resolves to reach into the bag and pull out whatever's inside. 

He reaches in, grinning at Sam when he does so. "Awh, don't worry, Sam! I'm sure whatever it is, 'm gonna love it!" Sam's sudden apprehension only has him more curious. The guy's redder than he's seen in awhile, tugging at his tie and looking just about anywhere else.

When he pulls out what's contained inside, his eyes go wide.

Well, he certianly wasn't expecting _that_.

His partner watches him anxiously, fiddling with his hands as Max turns the lacey garment around in his paws. 

"Sam, uh," He mutters, inspecting the set of underthings closely. "I'm flattered, but I don't even wear pants!" He laughs, and his partner just shakes his head with a soft smile on his face.

"They're not somethin' ya wear _everyday_ , ya big dope." He chuckles. "I thought you'd look cute in 'em, just for uh," He looks away, fiddling with his hands again. "Special occasions."

Ohhh, now _that's_ interesting.

The lagomorph grins at that, feeling at the soft material and testing the waistband. "Ya really think I can fit into this?" He asks, turning the salicious garment around and admiring Sam's color-choice. It's this nice ivory color, just a simple and creamy off-white that kind of compliments his pale fur. As amusing as the whole thing is, it's nice of the guy to be so thoughtful. "Heh, wow, Sam," He chuckles, trying not to get so wound-up over such a nice gesture but failing miserably. He usually ain't one to be so... soft, so sentiment, but Sam's got one hell of a habit of making him all mushy. "Didn't know ya were into somethin' like this."

What can he say? He ain't a hard guy to please, and if this is what Sam's into, he could do well to indulge him a little bit. 

He's got a feeling that Sam just has a thing for getting him all dolled up, but Max isn't going to complain. 

He's never been one to wear much of anything, and especially nothing as restraining as _underwear_ , but he'll make an exception this time around. Especially when Sam's eyeing him like he is, all nervous and eager.

He really thinks he'll look ' _cute_ ' in a garment like this one? So much so that he braved whatever accursed store that sold the thing to buy it for him? That's adorable, and he ain't gonna judge him for being into something like this. 

The lagomorph looks back up at him with a small smile. "Ya want me to wear these, Sam?"

His flustered partner gives him a small nod. "If that's somethin' you're okay with. I think it was the color that reminded me of you," He laughs. "Just wanted to see what you'd think, I guess."

Max giggles, finding the whole idea of Sam stumbling into some seedy shop on the edge of town and buying the pair pretty damn amusing. Guy gets flustered so easily, the idea of him walking into any shop like that one is entertaining as all hell. "Alright, Sam! That's real sweet of ya," Still grasping the soft fabric in his hands, he leans forward to kiss him quickly. "Think I should go change now, big guy?"

Sam's looking redder than ever, giving a shallow nod and glancing down at the set. "Sure, pal. I ain't gonna protest!"

With a small thud, Max is hopping off of the desk and heading towards the bathroom, much to Sam's apparent confusion.

"Uh, little buddy?" He leans back against his desk, and Max spins around to face him. "Ya don't even wear clothes t' begin with, why're ya goin' in there to change?"

"It's the _principal_ of the thing, Sam!" He swings the door open, slamming it behind him with a dramatic flair and leaving Sam to eye him in blatant confusion. 

He faces the somewhat beat-up mirror, hesitating for just a moment as he looks closer at the apparel. The lace is surprisingly soft, and the bottom's got a soft layer of cotton, presumably to avoid chaffing or something like that, he's not too sure. Honestly, he doesn't really care, he ain't picky.

It doesn't take long for him to clumsily tug the material over his feet and over him. The tight waistband hugs at his sides, and he spins around to see that it leaves very little to the imagination.

There's these awfully convenient straps on either side, thin and sly, tied with little pre-done bows that cling to his hips and keep the small covering in place. 

It ain't something that's hit him until now, but he's sort of nervous to see Sam's reaction. The guy ain't hard to rile up, but part of him thinks that this whole thing is making him look more silly than it is 'pretty'.

Still though, he makes sure he's covered and the thing's in place before he slowly steps out of the bathroom. "Sam, am I wearin' this right?"

The canine's got his back leaned up against the desk, already watching the bathroom door with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes go wide, darting between the pale lace and Max's somewhat hesitant face. 

"Hot dog, little buddy!" He mutters, disbelief oozing through his tone. "You're a sight for sore eyes, pal. Look at ya!"

Max's vague sense of uncertainty eases away under Sam's gaze, and he gives him a wide and sharp grin before hopping onto the desk next to him. His partner turns to face him, reaching one paw to cradle his cheek. 

The lagomorph puts his hand over his partner, smiling wide at the sudden attention. "Ya think it looks okay, Sam?"

He chuckles, thumbing at the fur on his cheek with careful strokes. "' _Okay_ 's one hell of an understatement, little buddy. Ya look _amazin_ '," His free hand moves to tug carefully at the strings on each end. "Think they fit alright? Ya look adorable in just 'bout every sense of the word."

Max nods, suddenly not being able to find many words. "Perfect, Sam." 

Sam smiles at him softly before he's kissing him, lips warm and firm against his when his paw rests on Max's backside. The smaller giggles into the kiss, the hand warm against his skin. His partner keeps his other hand stroking softly at his cheek, cradling his face and thumbing at his fur.

When the two part, he's breathing out in warm pants against his face. "Gee, Sam," He mutters, eyes heavy and voice quiet when he glances down at the sudden stiffness in his partner's trousers. How flattering. "That happy t' see me?"

The canine laughs low, thumb brushing against Max's twitching tail contained within the thin lace. "Yeah, pal. Happy t' see ya." He kisses him again, hands moving to his hips and easing him gently to sit down ontop of the desk. Max does just that, and makes a quiet sound against his lips when Sam's paw moves to idle inbetween his thighs. He lets Sam pry them apart just so, hands holding on tight to his partner's tie. The larger of the two rubs his thumb against Max's fur, feeling at the plush give and smiling into the kiss. 

When he pulls away again, he's still smiling all sweet at him, and Max moves one hand to rest on Sam's cheek. "Buddy, would ya be mad if I said there's somethin' I haven't told ya?"

Max hums, a hand braced against Sam's chest. "Depends on what that means, Sam." He eyes his expression with a grin, relaxed and calm. "Kill a guy or somethin'?" 

His partner chuckles and shakes his head. "It ain't anythin' like that, little pal. I think I'll just show ya, if it's all the same t' you. I think you're gonna like it, just relax." Then he's kissing him again, leaving Max confused in return, but quickly forgetting about it when Sam parts his lips and presses his tongue into his mouth. His eyes flutter shut fast, leaning into the heady sensation with a small sigh. It's warm, so warm that he feels his whole fuzzy body heating up when one hand leaves his backside, fur standing on end and fluffed up just from one good kiss alone.

He hardly notices it when Sam reaches into his pocket, fumbling around and pulling something out of it. 

The lagomorph lets out a sudden and shrill ' _eep_!' as something buzzes tentatively against his crotch. He slams his thighs closed tight around Sam's hand. "Sam!" He shrieks in surprise, paw moving to cover his mouth and muffle the high-pitched, startled sound. 

He definitely ain't imagining it, as he rubs his thighs together and squishes Sam's hand inbetween them. The material's definitely buzzing, vibrating low with a small hum. He ain't ever felt a thing like it before, even though nothing's hardly touching him at all, but he feels his face spark as he lets out a small groan against his control. 

Sam's holding a miniscule, white rectangular device in his paw, one with just a couple of buttons and a small dile. He looks near smug when he turns the thing off, and Max whines at the loss. It was hardly anything at all, but the absence of the sensation has him pressing closer to Sam's hovering paw when he eases his thighs apart again with a gentle easing of his hand. "Heh, told ya you'd enjoy that."

The lagomorph glares at him half-heartedly, paw falling from his mouth to fist once more at Sam's tie. "Now that's just unfair, Sam! Ya couldn't have warned a guy?"

His partner kisses his forehead, thumbing at the sensitive skin near his inner thigh and watching close as he relaxes once again. "I'm sorry, pal, it's just too fun to catch ya off-guard." 

Max huffs. "So they vibrate, huh? That's your angle?" Sam nods, and he can't help but become near flustered at the self-satisfied smirk on his face. Confidence is a real good look for the guy, and it ain't one he sees often. "That's real interestin', Sammy," He drawls, playing up the act he's fallen into. Not that he ain't interested in where he's going with this whole mess, quite the opposite. Besides, he ain't gonna say it doesn't feel nice. "Think ya can show me again?"

His partner makes a small sound of agreement, nodding before kissing him firm again as Max grasps at his tie. 

He doesn't take too long this time around to press the button and turn the thing on again, keeping it at the lowest setting. He watches as Max squirms, attentive and careful with his dutiful toying with the thing. 

He presses his thighs tight together, and Sam moves one finger to just barely brush against him. Jesus, the guy's really trying to kill him, huh? " _Christ_ ," He whines against his mouth. "C'mon, I'm dyin' here."

The barely-there buzz gets amped up another notch, just one or two settings when it becomes more noticeable. He sighs shakily into the kiss, and Sam's free hand moves to stroke at his face. 

He spreads his thighs further apart, and somehow that makes the sensation all the more intense. There's butterflies fluttering in his belly, and it takes everything in him not to make another embrassingly shrill sound when Sam turns the thing up again.

From what he can feel, it goes in small increments, each setting just slightly more intense than the last. It feels almost indescribable, a low hum that has him pressing his knees together again as he squirms against the desk. 

Shit, how's he so good at this? Almost seems like he's got experience, though Sam's always been awkward in just about every other sense, so he has to doubt that. Yet somehow, he's damn skilled. He swears the guy just lives to tease him. "You done this before?"

Max just ruts up against him with another helpless sound that makes it's way out of him. "What?" He hums quietly, eyes meeting his for a second or two in daft surprise before he's smiling easily again. "Nah, just been thinkin' about how pretty you'd look in somethin' like this." He chuckles to himself, eyes more than obviously drifting elsewhere. "'Sides, you're a hell of a beauty t' see squirmin' around like that. Can't help but fantasize from time t' time." 

Sam leans in close, doesn't break the kiss, keeping his lips firm against his own when his free paw wanders to feel at Max's hip. When they pull away to breathe, he still finds himself speechless. "That's uhm," He gasps out between bated breaths, swallowing hard. "That's kind of ya."

Sam hardly moves away to look him over, watching as he squeezes his eyes shut tight against the particular feeling when he turns it up again. "That feel good, doll?"

Max only nods in return with a trembling keen, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck for some type of stability. "Y-yeah, keep goin'?"

Sam kisses his forehead again, lingering there. "Ya look beautiful, just like I knew ya would."

He giggles, kissing him on the nose and leaning back. He spreads his legs apart, using a couple of fingers pointed together to press the vibrating lace closer to him as his other hand grips at the edge of the desk. "Heh, so do you." Sam's eyes widen, and Max can't help but laugh at that bewildered expression on his face. "Awh, c'mon, Sam! It's the truth and you know it."

He blinks, stunned as Max grins up at him.

"Sammy?"

Drawn out of his daze, he hums in return. "Hmm?"

"Kiss me?"

Max's other hand hovers at his partner's jaw when he smiles and leans down to kiss him again. 

His whole body's flushing hot as he trembles, stomach fluttering pleasantly as he rubs his two fingers against his straining prick. It feels so nice, nicer than any piece of cloth has any right to. Sam keeps it at about mid-intensity when he presses against his lips again. " _Fuck_ ," He whines again, shameless and reaching a hand forward to paw at the bulge in his partner's pants. "Take it out?"

Sam doesn't protest, kissing him again and unbuckling his belt. He undoes his trousers, yanking them down just enough that he can pull himself out, and Max doesn't hesitate to take him in his hand. Guy's fully hard already, and he can't help but feel flattered at the fact that Sam ain't even been touched yet, but got off on just watching him alone. 

His partner whimpers quietly against his lips, and Max pulls away to look him in those puppy-dog eyes of his. "Easy there, big guy." He giggles, giving him a few strokes. "Just relax. That feel okay t' you?"

He nods, briefly kissing him once more with gasping breaths. "Y-yeah," 

Max ruts against the soft material inbetween his legs, shifting his hips and pressing his two fingers harder against himself. He makes a small 'Mm!' sound when Sam cranks it up, spreading his legs further apart when his partner moves his own hand away and angles to press his length against the lace. 

The added pressure is making his head spin, especially when Sam keeps rutting right up against him. The lace is only a very thin barrier between them, and the feeling grows all the more intense when Sam turns it up another notch. "Turn it up all the way." He mutters, earning a little laugh and a telling look in response. He sighs, repressing the urge to roll his eyes. 

Always had been the one to make him beg for it... 

"Please?"

His partner grunts against his fur, panting near his cheek when he presses close again. It's damn sweet, to hear him so out of breath from doing what he is. Maybe he just likes hearing him come undone, knowing it's him who's doing that to the poor guy. Far from the cool and collected facade he plays up when he feels like being assertive. He'd never say it; it's just too fun to tease him for it, but the whole act never fails to make him more flustered than he already is. Even if the two are just out on some case, and he's gotta be all 'professional' and whatnot. All firm hands and a sharp tongue, nothing like the awkward guy usually was. Something about seeing him confident has his stomach doing flips, gets him real bad everytime. "Ya sure, pal?"

He nods and tries not to let his eagerness shake his voice too much. "Yeah, positive."

Sam flicks the dile to it's highest setting, cursing under his breath at the second-hand sensation. 

Max presses a hand against his mouth again, just barely muffling the string of curses and pleas that follow. It's intense, and all of a sudden he's a lot closer than he was before. It feels like there's this hot ball of lead, deep and low in his stomach. His legs shake as he spreads them apart, and he can't stop himself from begging the guy to keep going. It just feels too good to stay quiet, and he can hardly control a single word that tumbles it's way out of his mouth.

He's absolutely shameless, and he can't bring himself to care. Not when it feels as good as this does, and not when Sam's smiling at him like he's some dolled up starlet in one of those fancy movies. Like he's seeing something beautiful; a dame on the big screen or one of those guys in the fitted suits on TV, the one's he's always oggling at in those cheesey crime dramas. But right now, he's looking straight at him, far more adoring than any look he's ever given to the screen.

"Fuck," He presses closer, and the other ruts right up against his clothed dick, straining against the thin lace. " _Pleeease_ , Sam, 'm so close." He begs, trying to somehow push himself closer, desperate for the slightest bit of friction or pressure. Anything to ease the ache, and he'd do anything at all to just keep him going, making such sweet sounds in his ear.

The fluttering of his insides grow more intense, each vibration kindling the heat low in his stomach as he whimpers and takes in the sensation of Sam pressing against him. 

He swears his vision goes dark for a second, and with a final cry, he's cumming up onto his stomach and clawing at the desk below. Hell, he doesn't even care that he's so loud, and that each breathy gasp he's making makes his hardly subdued desperation so apparent. God, he oughta sound like a dame right now, but it feels too good to care.

He hears Sam gasp, just barely audible in his ear, and then a sticky warmth spills ontop of the lace without another warning. 

Sam quickly shuts the thing off with the push of a button, hands braced on either side of the desk and he tries to catch his breath. The lagamorph shudders a shaky breath and falls forward against Sam's chest. The poor guy's heartbeat's going a mile a minute, but he doesn't hesitate to gather him in his arms and kiss his head. "Let's uh," He pants into his fur, hooking his thumbs around either side of the soiled underwear. "Let's get these off a' ya." 

Max shifts so he can tug them down his legs and over his feet as the smaller of the two rests his head against Sam's chest. He throws them to the side somewhere and sighs, nose in his fur when he rests a stable hand on his back .

He's so tired, more exhausted than he's been in awhile when he yawns and moves to kiss Sam lazily. "Such a gentleman, Sam," He purrs against his chest, nuzzling into the familiar fabric and feeling his chest shake when he laughs.

"Always, little pal." He kisses at his head again before shifting to pull his pants back up with one hand, the other supporting him. "Wanna move t' the couch? It oughta be a lot more comfortable than this desk."

Max groans. "We really should have thought 'bout that earlier." He shifts with a small sigh. "Yeah, okay, but I don't think my legs are gonna work."

Sam picks him up and the lagomorph wraps his legs around his back, arms slung around his neck. "Don't worry about it, pal. I've gotcha."

They both fall onto the couch, and Sam gathers him in his arms when he presses his cheek back against his shirt. Stroking idly at his back, Sam flicks on the TV, the low and comforting hum slowly lulling him to sleep. "That was fun, Sam," He mumbles with a small sigh, the temptation of sleep pulling him into the distinct haze of unconsciousness. "Let's do it again sometime soon."

His partner laughs, kissing his head and resting his snout ontop of it. "Sounds good t' me, little buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests or ideas in the comments, I try to consider as many as I can! :) 💕💕
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
